You're everything to me
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu, Goku vowed to return home and settle down with his family, once again. However, after seven long years without her husband, Chi-Chi has serious doubts about where his heart truly lies. Can Goku show his wife that he still loves her, just as deeply as ever and is here to stay, no matter what? My submission for GoChi Week 2017.


_A/N:_ _Surprise gift for my friend PrincessChiChi99 (slightly based on some of the discussions I've had with her, saiyanb, maiika and a few others, in the past). The is my first attempt at a GoChi fic in two years, so please go easy xD. Also feel free to check out my other GoChi fic, "Why did he have to leave me?" :D_

You're my everything:

Majin Buu was at last defeated, thanks to the combative calibre of Goku, the tactical prowess of Vegeta and the staunch bravery of Mr. Satan and the redeemed, rotund alter-ego of that pink fiend. More so, all the inhabitants of Earth and the planet Namek owed themselves a huge commendation, for having generously offered up a share of their Ki, in order to help vanquish the sinister being that threatened the entire cosmos. The world could take a deep, reposing breath and revel in the peace that it had finally earned.

A short while after the hard-fought victory, all the heroes who'd gathered together on Kami's lookout, returned home with their respective families, deciding to take the rest of the day to reorganize themselves, before the morrow's celebration. A lot of answers and explanations were due, by two hotheaded women in particular, namely, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Vegeta knew he'd be on the receiving end of a verbal whiplashing, from his shrewish wife, for the callous cruelty he'd exhibited, during the Martial-Arts tournament as well as the extenuating explosion that followed, in his first fight against Buu. Goku, on the other hand, was as clueless and complacent as always. However, hours later in his humble abode of Mount Paozu, the rustic Saiyan felt increasingly perturbed. Though Chi-Chi was initially head-over-heels at the prospect of her husband returning home and settling down with her and the family, she barely knew how to act around him, once the early sense of excitement died down.

For seven-anguished years, the Ox Princess had to raise her children all by herself, longing for the presence of her beloved, while he was off larking in Otherworld. Such thoughts and misgivings flooded her mind, as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, in contemplation.

"What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, concern and worry lacing his vividly dark irises, as he gazed upon his wife. Chi-Chi gave him a fleeting glance, before her eyes returned to the ceiling.

"It's just- I don't understand why you left me alone, for all those years." She muttered forlornly. "You're here now and I can't even begin describing how happy I am to have you back, but-"

She paused, a moment.

"But- what?" Goku pressed.

"I don't know, but for some reason, I can't help but think that if I stare at you for too long, you'll just disappear." She let out a dejected sigh. "It's weird, I know, but even then-"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." The burly Saiyan vowed, girding his sinewy arms around his wife. "I promise."

Chi-Chi was unable to suppress the distinct shudder of pleasure that escaped, as she found herself trapped within the loving clutches of her happy-go-lucky husband. All those doleful years, she'd yearned for this moment, to be held inside those strapping arms once more and now that it had finally arrived, she hardly knew what to do or how she could possibly handle it, if he decided to up-and-leave her, yet again. With a breath of surrender, she wiggled about in his grasp, till they were face to face.

"You say that now, but do you realize how difficult it's been for me, these last seven years?" She wound her slender arms, around his muscled neck, her lips quivering and eyes glistening, with unshed tears. "Sleeping on a cold, empty bed all by myself, every single night and watching Goten grow up, without his father? What made it even worse was that he looks just like you. Every time I saw him, he reminded me of you and everything you were missing. It broke my heart, knowing that you weren't there to see him come into this world, to hear his first words and to watch him, take his first steps. Heck, until recently, you weren't even aware of his existence. No matter how powerful you are, Goku, you can never bring back those moments. They're lost forever."

The Saiyan could only stare at her apologetically, as a minute of tense silence swam by.

"I- I never really thought about it that way, Chi-Chi." He confessed, eyes downcast in abjection, consumed by sheer remorse. "I- I thought I was protecting you."

"You thought wrong!" The raven-haired woman exclaimed, somewhat bitterly. "Hurting me was bad enough, but what about Gohan?! The poor kid spent a whole year, blaming himself for your stupid decisions! Do you even know just how much he looks up to you, how much he loves you?!"

Goku's heart sank to his stomach. He honestly hadn't expected such a strong reaction, from her.

"Are- are you upset that I decided to come back?" The Saiyan asked, in a defeated voice. At those words, Chi-Chi's expression instantly softened.

"No, of course not." She replied, placing a hand on his cheek and running her thumb along the hardened crook of his jawline. "What upsets me is that you left in the first place." She continued, more sombrely. "You say it won't happen again, but how can I believe that, after all this time?"

Another short pause followed, before Goku decided to say say his piece.

"Chi-Chi, I'll probably never understand how hard it was for you and looking back, I know that I definitely made the wrong decision."

"More like the worst decision." The Ox Princess rolled her eyes. "But, at least you admit it, so I guess that's a start."

"What I did wasn't to avoid you, it was to protect you, even if that meant giving you up." He earnestly stated. "Believe me when I say this, it was really hard for me too. You have no idea how much I missed both you and Gohan."

"How can you say that, when-"

"Please, Chi-Chi, just let me finish." The Saiyan went on. "At the time, I thought that by staying in Otherworld, villains would be less likely to attack the planet and in the off-chance that it did happen, Gohan would be strong enough to take care of it. But, I suppose coming back here and seeing things for myself, helped me realize just how badly I'd miscalculated."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi quirked a brow. "How so?"

"Well, despite his amazing potential, I see now, just how much Gohan hates fighting." He replied. "He just doesn't have the same passion for it that Vegeta and I do, for example. If he'd used these seven years to train, he'd easily be stronger than the both of us combined, but I understand now that he has other priorities and I shouldn't come in the way of that, nor should I expect him to fight the bad guys, while I'm off, having adventures in Otherworld. He doesn't need that burden on his shoulders, not when he has other dreams." The Ox-Princess couldn't help the smile that lit her face, at his acknowledgment. She'd never expected such words to escape his mouth, not ever. It made her heart radiate with joy. "It's my responsibility to protect you all and I know I can't do that, by being absent. I looked on from Otherworld, when Majin Buu killed you and afterwards, did the same thing to Krillin, Bulma and everyone else, all because I wasn't there to stop him." He grimaced at the horrendous memory. "I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to realize my mistakes, but that's why I'm here now, Chi-Chi. I know I don't say it very often, but I really do love you." Goku fastened his hold around her, as her smile grew bigger. "I'll always protect you, no matter what happens. You're everything to me."

"Oh, Goku." She cried, tightening her own hold around him, as she nuzzled her face in the recess of his neck and wept a stream of joyous tears. "I love you too."

"I know Chi-Chi, I know." He smiled broadly, rubbing her back up and down. Seconds later, she pulled back and pressed her lips against his. Eyes widening a moment, Goku chuckled and kissed back, re-familiarizing himself with the alluring process, before steadily slipping his tongue inside the warm caverns of her mouth and roving about, as he reveled in her fine, luscious taste. His hands roamed downwards, running along her soft, smooth contours of her thighs, before firmly grasping her rear end. Just as he was about to slide his fingers beneath her panties, however, Chi-Chi took hold of his wrist.

"Wait Goku, I-"

"What's wrong?" He asked. Usually it was her that initiated the "fun stuff" and she'd never rejected his advances, in the past.

"It's nothing, I just- I don't know, I just don't want to do this so soon." She said. "I'm still getting used to you being here, so let's not exceed second base, just yet. I wanna savor this and build slowly, till it feels right, know what I'm saying?"

"Okay sure, no problem hehe." The Saiyan let out a goofy laugh.

"That's my Goku." She smiled and captured his lips in another kiss. It would certainly take a great deal of effort to make up for all the lost time and memories and while it did sadden her that it took all these years for her husband to finally acknowledge the true depths of his blunders, she was glad he did and she truly hoped that it made him a better person.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Had a lot of fun, with this one._

 _p.s. I know there're a lot of contentions, with regards to whether or not Goku ever kissed Chi-Chi, but this is based primarily on the DBZ script, not DBS. In DBZ he does kiss Chi-Chi, off-screen, during the Androids saga, which is confirmed in Daizenshuu, so uh- yeah. Plus, I prefer it that way xD (what married couple doesn't kiss?). :D_

 _Lastly, a big thanks to redasuki and the others, for organizing this awesome event! :D_


End file.
